Après la pluie viendra le beau temps
by Miss Potter-Malfoy-Weasley
Summary: Métaphore: après la guerre, la paix, et inévitablement, le bonheur.
1. Avant Propos

Avant Propos

Avant d'écrire cette histoire, je n'ai écrit qu'un seul One-shot. Autant vous dire que mon expérience est limitée. J'ai commencé à lire les HP Fictions sur le net, il y a de cela un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Voir les autres mettre en forme leurs idées pour les offrir à des fans inconditionnels de Harry Potter comme vous et moi m'a beaucoup touché. J'ai du en lire, au bas mot, une bonne cinquantaine… Certaines m'ont fait rire, d'autres m'ont fait pleurer, d'autres encore m'ont fait réfléchir. Toutes m'ont donné envie de vous faire partager mes idées à moi.

Je ne prétend pas être douée, ni avoir du talent. J'espère juste que vous passerez un bon moment un lisant mes histoires.

En ce qui concerne l'histoire qui suit, je vais juste vous expliquer rapidement le principe :

Chaque chapitre rapporte un morceau de l'histoire d'un couple (que j'aime beaucoup sois dit en passant). Le morceau d'histoire est partagée par l'une des partie du couple. Cela sera précisé au début de chaque chapitre.

Il peut arriver que le couple se « partage un chapitre ». Dans ce cas là, lorsqu'il y a un changement de point de vue (PDV), il sera précisé.

Je vous remercie de l'attention que vous portez à mon histoire et suis à l'écoute de touts commentaires, positifs ou négatifs : les critiques nous permettent de nous améliorer.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Bisous

Miss Potter-Malfoy-Weasley


	2. Chapter 1

Fête de la Victoire PDV : Hermione Granger 

Qui l'eut cru? Si peu de temps après la fin de la guerre… A peine un an que tout est fini. Harry a accompli sa destinée, celle qu'on lui avait tracée il y a de cela 20 ans maintenant. Il peut aujourd'hui suivre son propre chemin, celui qu'il ne connaît pas. Pas tout à fait. Il en connaît au moins le commencement…

---------- FLASH BACK----------

- Vous savez que vous êtes ce qui ressemble le plus à une famille… Euh… Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? nous demande un Harry Potter quelque peu tendu.

- Bien sûr ! répond Ronald Weasley en même temps que moi.

- Je vous considère un peu, …, beaucoup en fait, comme mon frère et ma sœur alors…

- C'est la fin du monde que tu veux nous annoncer ou quoi ?, tente d'ironiser le plus jeune fils des Weasley.

- Non, non… Voilà : jaimeraivousdemandezdetremestémoinsamonmariage…

- Euh… est la seule réponse que Ron peut sortir, et je reconnais que je ne vaux guère mieux…

- Harry ! Je crois avoir compris l'idée générale, mais par Merlin, respires un bon coup et ARTICULES !! demandais-je, juste pour avoir confirmation…

- Désolée… J'aimerai que vous soyez mes témoins lors de mon mariage… commence notre ami rougissant

- QUOI ???? s'écrie Ron. Et Ginny alors ? Tu en fais quoi de ma sœur ???

- Non mais quel idiot celui-là !! ne puis-je m'empêcher de déclarer. C'est avec Ginny qu'il veut se marier !! Non mais vraiment !! Harry, comment à réagit Ginny ?

- Euh… En fait, je ne lui ai pas encore demandé… Je voulais lui demander demain, lors de la fête anniversaire de la fin de la guerre…

- Attends une seconde, l'interrompt une nouvelle fois Ron. Si tu dis que Hermione et moi sommes frère et sœur avec toi… Ca veut dire que tu veux épouser ta sœur ?? Tu es vraiment cin…

- Ron !! Arrêtes de chercher des excuses !!! Ta sœur ne va pas se faire none juste pour t'être agréable !!! le stoppais-je. C'est de Harry dont nous sommes en train de parler… Tu te souviens, Harry Potter, ton meilleur ami, comme ton frère ?

- Ca va, ça va !!! J'ai compris !!

----------FIN DU FLASH BACK----------

Tout le monde est heureux maintenant. Tout le monde s'avance sur un nouveau chemin. Chemin qui mène au bonheur de fonder une nouvelle famille. Tout le monde ??? Oui. Sauf moi.

- Mione ? Mione tu rêves ?

Ginny, ma meilleure amie, future mariée, m'a rejointe.

- Coupable ! répondis-je en souriant.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A tout. A rien. En fait, je pense surtout au fait que tout le monde suit son bonhomme de chemin. Tout le monde sourit. Tout le monde est heureux… dis-je laissant ma phrase en suspens, le regard fixé à un coin sombre du jardin de la famille Weasley.

- Je vois, compris instantanément ma voisine. Tout le monde sauf toi… Mione, continue-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, je te connais ! Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu remue ciel et terre pour l'obtenir ! Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas la même chose avec ce petit problème ?

- Petit problème qui vire à l'obsession si tu veux mon avis, rétorquais-je la voix triste et le regard à présent fixé sur mes pieds.

- Je connais oui ! … Tu te souviens de moi lors de votre premier été « Au terrier » ? Incapable d'aligner deus mots, allant jusqu'à mettre mon coude dans le beurre, et pourtant incapable de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que Harry !

J'échange un regard complice avec Ginny avant de partir dans un fou rire. Je me rend compte à quel point elle a changé. Pas seulement avec Harry : elle a mûri, elle a grandi. Trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

- Sérieusement, reprend-t-elle. Il a pas l'air beaucoup plus heureux que toi. Il a comprit. Et aujourd'hui il est avec nous pour fêter la victoire de l'Ordre. Comment peux-tu encore douter ? Harry m'appel pour rentrer. Réfléchis bien Hermione. Il est ce qu'il est, pas ce qu'il a failli être. En plus je suis sûre que vous feriez un merveilleux couple, ajoute-t-elle taquine.

- Va rejoindre ton futur mari avant que je ne sois obligée de lui annoncer la mort prématurée de sa fiancée ! lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Le jardin se vide petit à petit. Il est déjà tard. J'ai réussi à t'éviter… Ginny a raison. Pourquoi continuer à douter ? Par peur sans doute. Je te vois dire au revoir à notre ministre et sa femme : Arthur et Molly Weasley. Tu ne pars pas. Tu semble chercher quelque chose. Non, quelqu'un. Tes yeux se sont arrêter sur moi et tu amorces un mouvement dans ma direction.

Mais je ne suis pas prête. Pas encore, même si maintenant je sais que Ginny a raison. Il est plus que temps d'oublier et de continuer à vivre. Plus tard. Pas ce soir.

Alors je me dirige vers l'intérieur de la maison.


	3. Chapter 2

La dure réalité

PDV : Drago Malfoy

Je souhaite une bonne nuit à nos hôtes de la journée. La fête fût grandiose, à l'image de la générosité des héros que nous célébrons en ce jour. Je leur propose mon aide pour le rangement. Me remerciant, molly m'apprend que Hermione s'est déjà proposée et qu'elle dormira ici ce soir, pour plus de commodité.

Si tu couches « Au terrier », cela signifie que tu es toujours là, que tu n'es pas partie. Je te cherche du regard et te trouve enfin. Nos regards se croisent.

Tu as l'air triste et fatigué. Tu cherches les réponses à des questions qui te rongent de l'intérieur. Mais tu sais que la réponse que tu attends n'est pas la bonne. La bonne réponse te feras souffrir peut être.

La légilimencie me permet de voir tout cela. Pourquoi me laisse tu en voir autant ? Est-ce un avertissement, ou es-tu trop fatiguée pour fermer ton esprit à une personne que tu ne peux pas voir comme ton ami ?

Je fais un pas vers toi. Je te vois te crisper, tes yeux briller, tes lèvres trembler… tu fais non de la tête, imperceptiblement. Tu ne semble même pas t 'en être rendue compte. Tu me fuis. Encore. Toujours.

Comment t'en vouloir ? Après ce qui s'est passé, quoi de plus normal que ta réaction ? Après ce que ma famille a fait à la tienne.

---------- FLASH BACK ----------

Dans la maison des Granger tout est dévasté, sans dessus-dessous.

Mon père hurle ma trahison. Ma faiblesse. Hier, il a réalisé que j'avais quitté les rang de Voldemort pour rejoindre ceux de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mon père a comprit et a décidé de te le faire payer. J'ai quitté Voldemort par amour. Par amour pour toi, une sang de bourbe. Aussi parce que j'ai réalisé que ces idées de sang pur, ou de sang impur était ridicule et d'un autre temps.

Mes larmes coulent sans que je puisse les arrêter : mon père et ma mère torturent tes parents, sous mes yeux, depuis maintenant trois heures. Une éternité en somme. J'ai eu le droit à ma part. mais moi j'y suis habitué. Si vous n'arrivez pas bientôt, pour sortir tes parents de cette baraque et de ce cauchemars, il ne passeront pas la fin de cette heure.

Quatre heures que ce calvaire dure et vous n'êtes toujours pas là. Tes parents ne sont plus. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette.

Faute de moldus à disposition, mes parents me torturent à nouveau. Je parviens à taire ma douleur. Je vous entend arriver. Hermione, il est trop tard ! Ne rentre pas ! Epargnez lui cette vue Merlin ! Trop tard. Tu es entrée. Je me sens partir. Je suis trop faible pour te dire à quel point je regrette. Tout devient flou. Je te vois parler. Je ne saurais jamais ce que tu dis. Je ne saurai jamais quel mot de haine tu m'as dit. Je suis en train de mourir.

---------- FIN DU FLASH BACK----------

Un an. Jour pour jour.

Finalement je ne suis pas mort. J'ai juste été dans un coma profond pendant 9 mois. Et depuis trois mois, depuis que je suis sorti de Sainte Mangouste, mon désir le plus cher est de te dire toute la vérité. Te dire que je t'aime. Te dire que je hais mes parents pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Que je me hais moi-même parce que je sais que, sans moi, tes parents seraient toujours là. Parce que je n'ai rien su faire pour empêcher la monstruosité de mes géniteurs.

Trois mois que tu me fuis. Que tu me fuis comme la peste. Tu as compris que j'étais responsable de ce désastre. Peut-être même penses-tu que j'en suis coupable. J'arriverais à te parler, Hermione. Il le faudra bien. Je te dirais tout ça, coûte que coûte. Et je me plierai à ta volonté.

Bonne nuit Hermione.


	4. Chapter 3

Tout s'avouer aujourd'hui

PDV : Drago Malfoy / Hermione Granger

PDV : Drago Malfoy

J'ai été voir Ginny et Harry Hier. Eux seuls savent le poids qui me pèsent sur le cœur. Ginny m'a proposé de me retrouver, avec Hermione, aujourd'hui, ici, « Aux trois balais ». Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait faire des boutiques pour trouver des robes : de mariée pour Ginny, de soirée pour Hermione. Elle lui parlera de moi, dans les grandes lignes : j'ai besoin de lui parler, que c'est important, et si elle ne veut plus me voir après, alors je disparaîtrais.

Je suis en avance. Il me reste 10 minutes avant de pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il FAUT que je lui dise.

PDV : Hermione Granger

Ginny vient de m'expliquer que Drago voulait me parler. Elle m'a fait comprendre que si je n'y allait pas, elle me rayait de la liste des invités à son mariage, de son testament et de sa vie. Elle oserait pas, j'en suis sûre, mais quand même : cela montre à quel point elle et Harry se sont rapprochés de lui. Donc je suppose que ce qu'il a à me dire est important. Ginny m'a dit que je pourrai bien être agréablement surprise.

Allez ! On respire un bon coup et on y va ! Je lance un dernier regard à Ginny, qui a décidé de me laisser y aller seule. Elle me lance un sourire encourageant, me faisant comprendre que, quoiqu'il arrive, elle sera là pour moi. Quelle que soit ma décision. J'ouvre la porte.

PDV : Drago Malfoy

Pile à l'heure ! Comme à son de fois, depuis trois mois que je suis sorti, combien de fois n'ai-je pas fais exprès d'arriver en avance au rendez-vous dans l'espoir de pouvoir te parler en tête a tête. Aujourd'hui, grâce à Ginny, je vais enfin pouvoir le faire : elle a eu la délicatesse de nous laisser seuls.

-Bonjour, me dis-tu une fois arrivée à ma hauteur.

-Salut.

J'ai une envie folle de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je la sens tendue. Alors je me contente de lui désigner la chaise face à la mienne, afin qu'elle essai de se détendre un peu. Nous commandons chacun une bièrreaubeurre. Je n'ose commencer. J'ai peur je l'avoue. Peur de sa réaction, peur de la perdre avant même d'avoir pu tenter une histoire avec elle.

-Drago. Tu voulais me voir, me parler. Je suis là maintenant, alors dis quelque chose.

Je la regarde, droit dans les yeux. Y lisant y une détermination si digne d'elle, je me lance. Lorsque je parle du jour de la victoire, jour où elle a perdu ses parents, ses larmes inondent son visage. Malgré cela, est soutient mon regard, pour à son tour, y voir mes larmes. A aucun moment elle ne cherche à m'interrompre. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle sait que c'est aussi dur pour moi que ça l'est pour elle. Même si c'est moi qui ai cherché à avoir cette discussion. Ce monologue je dirai plutôt.

-Je suis désolé Hermione. Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus me voir mais…

-Draco… Tu connais la première partie de l'histoire. Laisse-moi te raconter la suite de cette journée et les mois qui ont suivi tu veux.

« Quand je suis entrée dans la maison, la première chose que j'ai vu, c'est mes parents, c'est vrai, je ne le nierai pas. Ron a voulu me ramener dehors, mais je voulais aider mes parents. Je n'avais conscience que de ça. Quand j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour eux, j'ai repris conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Et je t'ai vu, en sang de la tête aux pieds, attaché et torturé par tes propres parents, qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Tu dis que la dernière chose que tu ai vu, c'est moi en train de hurler. C'est ton prénom que je hurlais. Ton père s'est enfin rendu compte que vous n'étiez plus seul. A ce moment là, tu es tombé, raide. Je t'ai pensé mort. Depuis que tu es sorti du coma, tu n'as posé aucune question à propos de tes parents. Ni à moi, ni aux autres. Alors je vais te le dire. Les trois autres se battaient pendant que je réalisais que je perdais, le même jour, les trois personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. La tristesse et la colère se sont unies et ont libéré toute mon énergie magique : cette énergie, mon énergie a détruit celle de tes parents. Mais elle n'a pas détruit que leur énergie magique, mais aussi leur énergie vitale. Ensuite, j'ai veillé sur toi pendant ton coma. La guerre était finie, alors j'ai culpabiliser d'avoir causer d'autres morts. Que ces morts étaient tes parents à toi. J'ai veillé sur toi quand tu étais seul et quand tu t'es réveillé, je t'ai fuis. Par peur. »


	5. Anniversaires

Salut tout le monde…

Réponse aux Reviews

**titemaya** : Je te promet d'ESSAYER de faire le moins de faute possible. Cependant, la conjugaison et moi on est loin d'être de bonne copine. Je n'ai pas vraiment penser à l'idée de faire un ou plusieurs chapitre d'un point de vue extérieur au couple. Je vais y penser, car en effet, cela peut s'avérer être une bonne idée. Par contre, je ne pense pas vraiment pouvoir faire des chapitre plus long. Du moins pas beaucoup. J'ai peur de tourner en rond et que les lecteurs décrochent. Moi même je décroche facilement dans ces cas là. Quant au Flash Back, je te rassure, il n'y en aura que deux dans toute l'histoire, et tu les as déjà lu…

**titemaya** et capricorne1773 : Le chapitre suivant arrive dans une heure environ. Quelques explications suivent.

Comme je déteste attendre la suite des histoires que je lis sur le net pendant 2 semaines sans que l'auteur nous dise quoi que ce soit, je tenais à vous prévenir…

Je suis sûre de mettre un chapitre ce soir. Peut-être deux mais c'est loin d'être sûr.

A partir de demain, je rentre dans une période active d'anniversaire : celui de mon père demain, le mien Dimanche, et celui de mon frère mercredi prochain. Et ensuite, dimanche prochain, le 26, je fête mes 20 ans avec mes amis. Tout ça pour vous dire que je ne pourrais, pendant ce laps de temps, avancer l'histoire uniquement en version papier.

Je vous met ce soir le chapitre 4.

Les chapitres 5 et 6 sont déjà écris. Le 7 est en cour de rédaction.

Donc, pour résumer : ce soir vous aurez le chapitre 4, et le 5 arrivera au plus tard le 28 mai.

Merci de votre patience, et de vos reviews.

Bisous a tous

Miss Potter-Malfoy-Weasley


	6. Chapter 4

Voilà ! En fait, je ne m'était pas rendue compte que le chapitre 4 était si court… il y a là le chapitre 4 et le chapitre 5 réuni, puisque de toute façon c'est le même événement…

Bonne lecture et Gros bisous.

Miss Potter-malfoy-Weasley

Le temps passe

PDV : Hermione Granger / Drago Malfoy

Trois ans a passé depuis que nous nous sommes enfin tout dis. Aucune ombre au tableau, mise à part les quelques disputes communes à chaque couple, nous permettant d'échapper à la routine. Mais dans le fond, en avons-nous vraiment besoin ? Pas vraiment en fait.

Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de la vie de Harry et Ginny : ils y ont mis le temps, avec leur emploi du temps respectifs, mais ils se sont enfin mis d'accord sur une date. Il se sont dit « oui » il y a de cela deux heures. Bientôt viendra le temps des discours : Ron et moi pour Harry, Drago et Bill Weasley pour Ginny. Aucun de nous n'est vraiment doués pour les discours. On s'est donc réunis en binôme. Ron et moi étions, pour une fois, sur la même longueur d'onde : ils forment le couple du millénaire et ils ont intérêt à nous faire plein de petits Potter.

Pour moi aussi c'est un grand jour. Ce matin, Ginny, ma guérisseuse attitrée, m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte ! Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'annoncé à Drago étant donné que nous n'avons pas encore abordé le sujet « enfants-famille ».

-Comment va la future maman ? demande l'espiègle petite Ginny, en piqûre de rappel.

-Hum… Euphorique, puis affolée la seconde q'après. Enervée puis excitée. Je suis vraiment heureuse Gin. Et c'est à toi que je le dois. Sans tes menaces, jamais je ne serai allé le voir. Merci du fond du cœur.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! me sourit-elle. Mais je n'aurais jamais mis mes menaces à exécution. Tu es une grande sœur pour moi. Celle que je n'ai jamais eu puisque ma mère a eu la bonne idée de ne faire que des petits monstres au masculin… Sauf moi, qui suis un petit ange au féminin !!

-C'est l'évidence voyons ! répondis-je tandis que nous partons toutes deux dans un fou rire qui semble sans fin.

Ginny s'arrête soudain et je suis son regard.

-Tu penses qu'ils manigance quelque chose ? me demande-t-elle

-Aucune idée… Mais… Tu remarques la même chose que moi ?

-Je crois bien oui ! Un vrai miracle : mon frère n'est pas en train d'agresser ton homme !!! Merci Merlin !!!

-Même Harry semble surpris, ajoutais-je plus à moi même qu'autre chose.

Harry se lève et se dirige vers l'estrade tandis que Ron et Drago se serrent la mais avant de le suivre. Ils font maintenant tous les trois face à l'assemblée. Harry appel l'ensemble de la famille Weasley : Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Fred & Georges, Percy, sans oublier Ginny. Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que je suis aussi dans la longue liste, alors que les femmes respectives de la fratrie n'y figurent pas.

PDV : Drago Malfoy

La famille Weasley est au complet. Hermione les a rejoins, plus que surprise.Harry commence à parler : je commence à comprendre ce qu'il me prépare. Je n'osais l'espérer, mais je suis cependant certain de ce qu'il va nous dire :

-Mes chers amis ! Vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai réuni toute ma belle famille ainsi que deux de mes meilleurs amis, qui forment en fait en couple magnifique. Drago m'a demandé mon accord, ainsi qu'à Ron. Nous le lui avons donné. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître pour certains, je vais lui laisser la vedette quelques instants. Drago ? A toi de jouer conclut-il en attranpant Hermione par la main et en la mettant en avant.

Je la regarde, et j'ai une folle envie de rire : elle est complètement perdue, écarlate et les yeux fous. Elle cherche une réponse dans les yeux de son frère de cœur. Ni voyant rien, Harry étant trop doué à ce petit jeu, elle se tourne vers la jeune mariée : elle est aussi perdue qu'elle. Pourtant, toutes deux semblent comprendre ce qui est en train de ce passer.

-Mione.

Tu te retournes de nouveau vers moi, émue aux larmes lorsque tu constat que je me suis agenouillé.

-Tu as déjà compris. Je le lis dans tes yeux. Mais je vais faire durer le plaisir, et te sortir le discours que je prépare depuis presque un mois maintenant.

« Cela fait aujourd'hui un an que nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments respectifs, et, Merlin merci, réciproques. Peu de choses nous destinaient à être ensemble. Le comble a été, sans aucun doute, pardonne moi d'en reparler, la mort de tes parents. Mort provoquée par mes propres parents. Malgré les épreuves, nous sommes ensembles, amoureux et heureux. Je souhaite ce bonheur à tout le monde… Euh, pas avec toi par contre.. (sourire de ma bien aimée). J'aurai voulu voir Monsieur et Madame Granger derrière toi. A la place, tout le monde peut voir la famille la plus généreuse qui soit : les Weasley. Tous de grands sorciers, et de grandes sorcières. Tous t'ont accueillie à bras ouvert lorsque tu as connu cette perte tragique. Malgré mon passé, loin d'être glorieux, ils m'ont, moi aussi, accepté parmi eux. Je profite que vous soyez tous réunis pour vous dire un grand merci, du fond du cœur. C'est donc devant ce qui est ta famille d'adoption que je veux te dire ceci : Hermione, depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, je ne vis plus que par toi. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, ma raison de vivre, mon équilibre. Je sais que tu es la femme de ma vie. Il n'y aura jamais plus que toi. Toi et nos enfants à venir. Hermione Jane Granger, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ? »

PDV : Hermione Granger

Durant tout le discours de Drago, je me retenais à grand peine de me jetter dans ses bras. Avant même qu'il ne me pose la question tant attendue, je connaissais ma réponse. Mais je sais aussi que c'est le moment idéeal pour lui annoncer MA bonne nouvelle. D'ailleurs, il me lui-même dit : il n'y aura que moi et nos enfants.

Enfin il pose l'inévitable question. Je suis en larmes. Pendant son discours, il m'a attrapé la main droite et sorti un écrin en velours noir, protégeant un magnifique solitaire monté sur un anneau en or blanc.

Je me met à son niveau, sans tombe, ce qui tient du miracle. Le temps semble s'arrêter. Nos regards se croisent et tu as compris. Mais tu attends, les yeux brillants d'émotion : tu veux que tout le monde entende ma réponse.

-Oui, je veux devenir ta femme Drago Malfoy.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à te dire ces quelques mots. Tu me passes la bague au doigt et je fond en larmes dans tes bras. Puis toujours en larmes, avec toi, je remercie notre famille d'adoption à tout les deux, qui nous souhaite tout le bonheur possible et imaginable.

Alors, c'est ce moment que je choisit pour te le dire :

-Dray. Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tout à l'heure tu disais qu'il n'y aurait que moi et nos enfants. Que dirais-tu si je te disais que d'ici neuf mois tu seras papa ?

-Euh… Que je t'aime ? me réponds-tu, pas très sûr de toi, et décidément pas très perspicace.

-…

-Tu es… ? JE T'AIME !!!! hurle-tu en me soulevant dans tes bras et me faisant tourner.

-Molly, Arthur ? Accepteriez-vous d'être les grands-parents de notre enfants et de ceux qui suivront ? demandons-nous après un regard complice.

-Ce sera un honneur… Merci, Merci Beaucoup mes enfants nous répond une Molly Weasley au comble du bonheur.


	7. PEtit Sondage

Rebonsoir !

Maintenant vous savez que Hermione est enceinte…

Moi, je sais déjà si ça va être un petit Drago ou une petite Hermione. Toutefois, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous vous voyez, ce que vous souhaitez, ce que vous préféré… Donc, dites moi si vous préférez une fille ou un garçon. Le petit bout arrive dans un ou deux chapitre…

Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de prénom. Donc, vous serait-il possible de me faire des suggestions ?

Je vous souhaite un bon et long Week-end !

bisous


	8. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde…

Un petit peu d'avance n'a jamais fait de mal à personne et encore moins à moi qui suis toujours an avance…

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, alors comme le veut la règle chez moi, je ne fais rien… J'ai donc pu avancer un peu mon histoire et taper ce petit chapitre 5.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Merci de votre patience

Bisous

Miss Potter-Malfoy-Weasley

Mariage

PDV : Drago Malfoy / Hermione Granger (bientôt Malfoy)

PDV : Drago Malfoy

Jour J ! Le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Le plus tressant aussi. Aujourd'hui, un très grand mage, Abelforth Dumbledore, va nous unir, Hermione et moi. Il est vrai que nous aurions préféré que ce soit notre ancien directeur, et non son frère, qui tienne ce rôle. Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et il est préférable de laisser les morts où ils sont.

Harry et Ron ont accepté d'être mes témoins : avec joie pour l'un, pour enterrer la hâche de guerre pour l'autre. Je sais que Ginny est l'un des témoins de ma future femme. Je m'en doute du moins. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire : ni la robe (à part qu'elle était blanche, ce qui m'avance beaucoup), ni ses témoins, ni la personne qui la mènerai à l'autel. En un mot : RIEN !

-Dray, tu rêves ? c'est pas vraiment le moment tu sais… me dit Harry pour me ramener sur Terre.

-Tu sais qui va mener Mione jusqu'à l'autel ?

Attendez, c'est vraiment moi qui ai dit ça ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu le dire sans m'en rendre compte ?

Les deux acolytes se regardent : Ronald hausse les épaules, l'air de dire que ce n'est pas à lui de prendre la parole, pas à lui de me répondre. Je me tourne alors vers Harry :

-Elle me l'a demandé, en me disant qu'à défaut d'avoir ses parents, elle souhaitait que ce soit son frère…

-Ah. D'accord.

-Mais j'ai refusé.

J'en reste sans voix ! Il m'explique alors qu'il a comprit comment faire le plus plaisir à sa sœur de cœur. Et il semble qu'elle l'ai comprit aussi. Moi toujours pas…

C'est l'heure ! Harry et Ron m'escorte jusqu'à l'autel. Tout le monde est là. Je distingue, de loin, le clan des rouquins, au complet. Nous n'avons pas souhaité faire un « mariage en grandes pompes », alors, naturellement, tout Poudlard est là ! élèves et professeurs confondus ! Certains anciens élèves me dévisagent, méfiants : ils ne comprennent pas que Hermione se marie avec moi, et, de surcroît, que Harry et Ron laissent faire sans réagir. Je suis sûr qu'ils croient que je les ais ensorcelé. Arrivés à l'autel, nousnous retournons pour faire face et Angelina qui précèdent Hermione. Je sais maintenant qui sont ses témoins : sa sœur de cœur et la femme de Fred (ou bien est-ce de George).

PDV : Hermione Granger (bientôt Malfoy)

Je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons fait le bon choix : se marier maintenant, alors que je suis enceinte de 9 mois ! Il aurait mieux valu attendre la naissance du petit… Ou de la petite… Nous n'avons pas voulu savoir… On veut avoir la surprise… On a eu un mal fou à trouver nos robes avec Ginny et Angelina : moi enceinte de 9 mois, Ginny enceinte de 5 mois et Angelina de 2 mois. Attendre le premier enfant de leur homme, de leur « grand amour » les rend simplement radieuses.

Je suis au bras d'Arthur Weasley. Après le refus d'Harry, j'ai compris ce qu'il pensait le mieux pour moi. Arthur et Molly nous ont toujours traité comme leur propres enfants, et ce depuis les premières vacances que nous avons passé chez eux. Quoi de plus normal alors que : l'une se démène comme une mère pour me faire un magnifique mariage, tandis que l'autre tient le rôle du père en me menant à celui que j'aime ?

Cette allée me semble désespérément longue. Je croise le regard surpris de mon homme : il semble prêt à s'effondrer, comme frappé par la foudre. Harry et Ron ont un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles… un sourire de connivence ! Merlin ! que me préparent-ils encore,

Derrière l'autel se tient un vieil homme : le frère de notre directeur, Abe Dumbledore. Dieu que la ressemblance est frappante !

Ce long périple est enfin terminé. Arthur me sourit, me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur le front. Je peux alors admirer la beauté, toujours aussi aristocratique, de Drago Malfoy, mon mari… dans quelques instants du moins ;

Abe Dumbledore prend alors la parole :

-Bonjour à tous mes chers amis ! Je ne vais pas faire un très long discours, d'une part parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle, et d'autre part parce que j'ai cru comprendre que ces deux là ont hâte d'officialiser leur amour. Harry James Potter et Ronald Billius Weasley, ici présents, sont venu me trouver cette semaine pour me demander, non pas une, mais deux faveurs. La première m'obligeais à accepter la seconde. Malheureusement. D'un autre côté, le première faveur va faire de moi un homme heureux. Chacun sait que Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley Potter, Hermione Granger, plus pour très longtemps, et Drago Malfoy sont, après moi bien sûr, les sorciers les plus puissants de ce monde. Après tout, n'ont-ils pas réussit, à eux seuls, à vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps ? Harry, Ginny, Ronald et moi-même allons aujourd'hui unir nos forces magiques pour leur offrir le premier cadeau de mariage. Et en plus, ça va me faire plaisir à moi aussi, mais également à vous tous je le pense.

Quel est le fameux cadeau ?

Je cherche toujours des idées de prénoms pour les petits Malfoy et les petits Potter…

Chapitre 8 Terminé.


	9. Chapter 6

La cérémonie peut commencer

PDV : Drago Malfoy / Ginny Weasley Potter / Harry Potter

PDV : Drago Malfoy

Tout les quatre se mirent en cercle, relativement grand, derrière l'autel. Bras levés, le regard fixe, ils commencent une incantation longue et rapide. Hermione et moi nous regardons : bien que nous essayions de comprendre leur charabia, nous n'y parvenons pas. Au bout de dix minutes, une sorte de mini tornade les entoure tout les quatre, et nous ne pouvons plus les apercevoir. Lorsqu'elle disparaît enfin, nous pouvons voir que trois silhouettes sont apparues au milieu du cercle.

« Pincez-moi je rêves !!! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! ». Devant nous se tiennent, plus vrai que nature, les trois personnes qui manquaient terriblement à cette cérémonie : Albus Dumbledore ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Granger.

Les quatre sorciers ont un sourire ravi sur le visage, qui s'étend de leur oreille droite à leur oreille gauche : il semble qu'ils aient douté jusqu'au dernier moment, mais ils sont ravis du résultat. Et même si ça me tuerai de l'admettre devant eux, je leur serais éternellement reconnaissant pour ce cadeau.

Le professeur est déjà en train de saluer son frère : Albus semble bien être le seul à ne pas être surpris d'être parmi nous aujourd'hui… Et je comprend mieux le discours de Abe tout à l'heure : son frère nous avait quitté sans que lui puisse lui dire au revoir, lui qui le voyait déjà si peut.

Nos amis s'approchent des parents de ma belle et semblent leur expliquer la situation. Et nous alors !!??? Nous aussi on aimerai bien comprendre ! Hermione ne semble pas en croire ses yeux… Ni vouloir y croire en fait… Elle m'a attrapé le bras et le sert, très mais vraiment très fort. Je me tourne vers elle et constate que je ne m'étais pas trompé : elle tremble, le visage inondé de larmes.

Harry s'approche enfin de nous tandis que sa femme s'occupe des parents d'Hermione.

-Ils sont là pour 48 heures. Sauf le professeur Dumbledore qui, grâce à sa propre énergie magique, est là pour trois jours. Ginny a eu cette idée il y a six mois environ. Elle sait que, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la présence de Monsieur et Madame Granger est importante, voire primordiale. Et je savais moi, que vous auriez voulu que ce soit notre directeur, mage le plus puissant qui soit, qui vous unisse. La présence de Dumbledore nous mène à la seconde demande que nous avons faite à Abelforth : il ne vous unira pas aujourd'hui. Ni un autre jour d'ailleurs. Il laisse sa place, de bon cœur, à son frère, Albus Dumbledore, pour que votre souhait se réalise. Sans vouloir nous envoyer des fleurs, voire des bouquets de fleurs, c'est une idée de Ron et de moi.

Hermione se jette, tour à tour, dans les bras de Harry, de Ginny et de Ron, pour finir dans ceux de ses parents. C'est grâce à eux que je connais le sens du mot amitié. D'un simple regard, je les remercie, pour tout. Leur cadeau nous touche profondément. Aussi bien Hermione que moi.

PDV : Ginny Weasley Potter

Hermione est dans les bras de ses parents. Après nous avoir remercié d'u simple regard, Drago s'approche également, mal à l'aise : même si pour lui la présence de ses beaux-parents était aussi indispensable que pour Hermione, la dernière fois qu'il les a vu, ses propres parents les torturaient à mort. De quoi baliser, il faut le reconnaître. Mais, finalement, tout se passe pour le mieux.

Je m'approche d'eux :

-Il faudrait reprendre la cérémonie : vous aurez deux jours pour profiter les uns des autres. Même si c'est bien peu. Professeur ? A vous l'honneur…

-Merci Miss Weasley, me répond-t-il le regard espiègle. Monsieur Malfoy, Mademoiselle Granger. Je suis réellement ravi d'être aujourd'hui parmi vous, et d'unir les deux meilleurs élèves de cette promotion qui a tant fait parler d'elle. Pas toujours en bien d'ailleurs. Je suis honoré que vous ayez voulu que je tienne ce rôle de marieur. Veuillez vous mettre face à face et unir vos main gauches, celles du cœur. Les deux amants s'exécutent : ils sont si beaux tout les deux.

Albus tend sa baguette au-dessus de leurs mains jointes tandis qu'ils échangent vœux et alliances. Deux filaments argentés et lumineux s'entre croisent, s'enroulant autour de leurs maints toujours jointes : ils savent qu'ils ne faut pas les défaire, et je suis sûre qu'ils n'en n'ont même pas l'envie. C'est un spectacle magnifique. Harry me jette un regard plein de mélancolie : nous nous souvenons de notre propre mariage. Nous ne nous étions pas aperçu du spectacle que cela représentait : l'unique chose que nous voyions était les yeux brillants d'émotion de notre moitié. Je suis persuadée qu'il en ai de même aujourd'hui pour ma meilleure amie et sœur et l'homme de sa vie.

Ma mère m'a dit un jour que les filaments scellant l'union magique étaient différents d'un mariage à l'autre et symbolisent une particularité du couple, leur façon de s'aimer. Quelque chose comme ça. Ils désignent, en quelque sorte, la pureté de l'amour qui unit les mariés. Les leurs, comme les nôtres, sont d'une couleur argent, éblouissant.

Lorsque l'état d'éblouissement s'est dissipé, le professeur Dumbledore reprend :

-La magie vous a uni à vie, elle reconnaît votre union. Monsieur Malfoy, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Drago ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Tandis que tout le monde se lève et applaudit, les jeunes mariés échangent un long baiser digne des films d'Hollywood.

PDV : Harry Potter

Il est déjà 1h30 ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je ne suis apparemment pas le seul. Quoi de plus normal, par un jour symbolisant l'amour et le bonheur ? La première chanson, leur chanson, est passée plusieurs fois. Ca me fait enrager : je ne comprend pas un traître mot. Ginny m'a dit que le titre de la chanson était « Porqué me faltas tù ? », ce qui signifie d'après elle « Pourquoi me manques-tu ? » ou quelque chose dans ce style… Je ne vois pas bien pourquoi l'un manquerai à l'autre et inversement, mais bon…

Albus, il tient à ce qu'on l'appel par son prénom maintenant qu'il n'est plus notre professeur, a reconnu qu'il s'était trompé au sujet de Rogue, et qu'il aurai voulu savoir ce qui aurai pu le convaincre qu'il n'était pas sur la bonne voie. Je lui ai alors appris qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter pour lui : je l'ai tué pendant la bataille finale alors qu'il tentait de m'empêcher d'atteindre le repère de Voldemort. Il ne m'en a pas blâmé, mais j'ai lu de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Il ne changera décidément jamais.

Hermione et Drago, elle lovée dans les bras de son mari ; lui caressant délicatement le ventre arrondi de sa femme, racontent à Dumbledore l'épisode qui d'une façon ou d'une autre liait leur destin. Chacun finit les phrases de l'autre. Leur énergie magique nous a par trois fois montré qu'elles étaient liées : l'un peut « envoyer » un peu de son énergie à l'autre lorsqu'il sent qu'il en a besoin. C'est un fait très rare, uniquement possible lorsqu'il existe un amour pur et sans faille entre deux personnes. Même Ginny et moi ne connaissons pas ce phénomène.

Soudain, Hermione se redresse, sur le qui vive. Drago s'affole : LE BEBE ARRI8VE !!! Tout le monde s'agite pour pas grand chose : tout le monde court, tout le monde hurle, tout le monde affole tout le monde. Au bout de dix minutes àç contempler ce chaos, Hermione, qui a su rester étonnamment calme et sereine, s'avance vers moi. J'attrape Drago qui passait justement par là en courant et les amène tout les deux à Sainte-Mangouste, en faisant préalablement signe à Ginny de nous y rejoindre : ma femme va mettre au monde notre filleul !

Alors ! Que pensez-vous du mariage de nos amoureux ?

Fille ou Garçon ? Garçon ou fille ?

titemaya, tu avais parfaitement raison : il aurai été difficile de raconter le mariage de Drago et Hermione du point de vue de l'un ou de l'autre, ça n'aurait pas eu de sens !

Dans le chapitre suivant, il y aura le point de vue de trois personnes extérieures.

Merci de me lire, j'espoère que l'histoire vous plait.

Bisous


	10. Chapter 7

Naissance

PDV : Harry Potter / Ginny Weasley Potter / Grago Malfoy / Ronald Weasley

PDV : Harry Potter

Nous arrivons instantanément dans la salle de travail que Ginny nous avait plusieurs fois indiqué. Drago ne semble pas avoir comprit ou il se trouve. L'instant de surprise passé, il m'aide à installer Hermione sur la tab le prévue à c et effet. Ginny arrive juste à ce moment là et prend les choses en main : elle me dit, ou plutôt m'ordonne de sortir et d'aller chercher les parents dHermione, les siens et ses frères, qui eux aussi attendront dans le couloir. Sauf, bien entendu Monsieur et Madame Granger. N'ayant pas envie de m'attirer les foudre de deux femmes enceintes et d'un futur père, plus que stressé par les évènements qui se préparent, je m'exécute.

PDV : Ginny Weasley Potter

Hermione ne semble pas inquiète: elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire et le fait sans broncher, enfin, autant que faire ce peut. D'instinct, Drago s'est installé à coté d'elle et lui a prit la main. Il est livide : je peux lire la peur, l'appréhension, mais aussi le bonheur d'être enfin papa dans son regard. Il voit qu'Hermione transpire alors il se lève et attrape le premier linge qu'il trouve, le mouille et lui éponge le front. Chaque geste est imprégné d'une infinie douceur : chaque fois qu'il éponge le visage de sa femme, il le re-mouille, de façon de la rafraîchir à chaque fois. Je l'entends l'encourager, lui murmurer des mots d'amour, et tenter de la détendre du mieux qu'il peut en lui remémorant des moments passés ensemble. Grâce à lui, Hermione ne semble pas souffrir « plus que ça », ne semble pas s'être rendue compte que le travail a déjà bien commencé.

PDV : Drago Malfoy

Je la rafraîchi, je lui parle, lui dit que je l'aime, lui laisse me briser les phalanges à chaque contraction… C'est dingue ça !! J'étais loin de me douter que ce petit brin de femme pouvait avoir autant de force !! Je lui donne un peu de mon énergie chaque fois que je sens qu'elle en a besoin. Je tente de la soulagée du mieux que je peux. Mais dans le fond, je sais que c'est bien peu. C'est elle qui fait tout le « sale boulot » pour mettre notre premier enfant au monde. Ma contribution a quand même était bien mince. La seule chose que je peux faire aujourd'hui c'est être auprès d'elle.

Les parents de « ma douce » entrent dans la pièce : Harry n'a pas mit longtemps à accomplir sa mission. Ils s'approchent. Sans lâcher la main de ma femme, je me décale un peu pour que ses parents puissent, eux aussi, être à ses côtés pour le plus beau jour de sa vie : la naissance de son premier enfant !

Ginny m'avait prévenu, nous avait prévenu : un accouchement peut durer très longtemps lorsque l'on choisit « la voie naturelle ».

Ca fait maintenant deux heures et trente-sept minutes que nous sommes là ! C'est vrai ! Je les ai vraiment compté !! Soudain, Hermione hurle comme une démente :

-La tête est sortie ! nous annonce Ginny qui tente, tant bien que mal, de contenir son émotion. Courage Hermione ! Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps maintenant…

Pas longtemps après ? Trente minutes plus tard, soit pas grande chose comparé aux deux heures et quarante minutes qui ont précédé, …

-OUIIIN !!

Je sourie, au bord des larmes, et embrasse ma femme avant de rejoindre Ginny qui m'aide à couper le cordon ombilical. Notre enfant est magnifique !!

PDV : Ronald Weasley

J'ai envie de hurler ! Ca doit bien faire six heures qu'ils sont là dedans !!! Mes deux sœurs, mon beaux-frère, Monsieur et Madame Granger. Le plus dur, c'est qu'on entend strictement rien ! Ginny a tout prévu, comme d'(habitude ! En plus elle est devenue une pro en matière de sortilège d'impassibilité !! GRRR !!! J'enrage… C'est vrai quoi ! C'est exaspérant à la longue !!

Quand Harry est revenu à la réception pour nous chercher, mes parents, mes frères, les parents d'Hermione et moi, ma mère un poussé un cri strident à rendre sourd. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, elle ne cesse de tourner en rond et de soupirer. Je sais ce qu'elle pense : même si elle comprend que ce soit Monsieur et Madame Granger soient avec leur fille, elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir la soutenir elle aussi, lui montrer qu'elle est, au même titre que Ginny, sa petite fille, et qu'elle l'aime en tant que telle. Elle se prend la tête pour pas grand chose : Hermione sait tout ça, et l'aime elle aussi.

Harry, Fred, Georges, Bill et Charlie sont tout les cinq regroupés près de la porte et parlent avec animation. Je m'approche et écoute : ils se disputent pour savoir qui d'entre eux sera le parrain du bébé d'Hermione et Malfoy. Le bébé. C'est vrai que nous ne savopns toujours pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Ange ou démon ? Intello ou Fouine ? Petite Hermione ou petit Malfoy ? Malfoy. Ca pourrait être bien de l'appeler par son prénom, non ? Depuis le temps qu'il a changé de camp, qu'il nous l'a prouvé. Il a tenté de sauvé des innocents. En plus, aujourd'hui, j'étais l'un de ses témoins. Drago ! Aah ! C'est mieux ! Et c'est pas si compliqué dans le fond.

-Pour régler votre conflit d'intérêt, dis-je en m'adressant aux idiots qui me servent de frères, ce sera moi le parrain du bébé !

Nous nous regardons, les uns après les autres, et partons dans un fou rire… bruyant !

-Okay Ron ! me répondit Fred. Tu marques un point ! Nous verrons bien ce qu'ils auront décidé pour leur petit.

-De toute façon, ajoute Georges, je pense qu'on y passera tous.

Je vois Harry réfléchir en comptant sur ces doigts :

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont avoir six enfants ? demande-t-il

Fred et Georges font un tête qui montre bien leur capacité à y réfléchir.

-En fait, ça ferai sept, pas six, tranche Bill

-Il a raison, ajoute Charlie… Tu as oublié Percy !!

Nouveau fou rire : Hermione n'a jamais pu lui pardonner son attitude lors du retour de Voldemort. Nous non plus d'ailleurs, ni mon père. Seule ma mère y est parvenue.

C'est à ce moment que LA porte s'ouvre enfin :

-Après 7heures et vingt neuf minutes de travail, travail intensif même, Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy a donné naissance à une petite fille née le 21 mai à 4h41…

Hey ! mais attends !! C'était il y a trois heures ça ! Pour…

-… et à un petit garçon né à 8h03 !! nous annonce fièrement l'heureux papa.

-DES JUMEAUX !!! s'exclame, en chœur, tout le petit monde présent.

C'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne. Après c'est le trou noir !

Alors ? Ce petit Chapitre ?

Vous vous attendiez à des jumeaux ???

D'autres idées de prénoms ? titemaya, j'ai bien noté tes idées et elles me plaisent beaucoup !

Bisous !


	11. Chapter 8

Bienvenue et Adieux

PDV : Hermine Granger Malfoy

Il y a une chose qui m'échappe. Comment une femme peut-elle qualifier à la fois le jour de son mariage et le jour de la naissance de leur premier enfant comme étant le plus beau jour de sa vie… Par définition, le plus beau jour d'une vie, il n'y en a qu'un non ? Il devrait s'agir, en toute logique, de l'un des plus beaux jours de leur vie… Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! En fait, non. C'est le deuxième. Le premier, c'était il y a neuf mois : d'une part Ginny m'apprenais que j'étais enceinte et d'autre part, Drago me demandai en mariage devant ma famille d'adoption au grand complet, ce qui est très rare compte tenu des fonctions occupées par chacun. Aujourd'hui, je me suis unie à l'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde, mes amis m'ont fait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux, et j'ai donné naissance à la huitième et à la neuvième merveilles du monde. De mon point de vue en tout cas. De plus mes parents vont pouvoir profiter de leurs petits-enfants pendant une journée, pendant que moi je profiterai d'eux, de leur présence, de leur sourire, avant de les laisser repartir.

Je sens un regard posé sur moi. Sans tourner la tête, je sais de qui il s'agit :

-Bien le bonjour Madame Malfoy ! me dit-il.

-Monsieur Malfoy. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

nous nous sourions, il m'embrasse d'un baiser qui me montre tout son amour et son bonheur.

-Je voulais te présenter nos merveilleux enfants. Pour l'instant, à part les petits cheveux qu'ils ont, rien ne les différencie : lui est brun, enfin châtain, comme sa mère, et elle est aussi blonde que son père, c'est-à-dire moi ! dit-il tout fier.

Ils sont vraiment magnifiques ! … Félicitations Papa ! lui dis-je tout sourire.

-Félicitations Maman, me répond-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de moi sur le lit et me prenant dans ses bras. Ils veulent déjà tous te féliciter et faire la connaissances des petits Malfoy, ajoute-t-il.

-Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas dans ce cas ?

-Hum.. dit-il en souriant… Disons qu'ils connaissent Gin' aussi bien que toi et moi, peut-être même mieux : parfaitement intraitable ! Seuls tes parents et moi avons le droit pour le moment. Et c'est très bien comme ça pour l'instant ajoute-t-il en m'embrassant avec passion.

-Ron est tombé dans les pommes quand je leur ai annoncé que nous avions des jumeaux… m'informe-t-il

-Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment de lui en fait, m'exclamais-je en rigolant.

-Harry et Ron, me dit un Drago Malfoy, pensif mais affirmatif.

-Euh… Quoi Harry et Ron ? demandais-je légèrement surprise.

-Harry parrain de Savannah et Ron parrain de Logan, m'éclaire-t-il un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Je réfléchie un instant puis sourie à mon tour :

-Ginny et Luna !

-Luna ? Comme Luna Lovegood ? m'interroge-t-il plus que sceptique.

-Comme Luna Lovegood Weasley, répondis-je en insistant sur le dernier nom.

Luna et Ron se sont mariés pendant la guerre : Luna avait failli se faire tuer et Ron s'était rendu compte à ce moment là à quel point il tenait à sa petite amie, malgré le caractère récent de ce statut. Il forment depuis un couple, original certes, mais adorable et attachant.

-Admettons ! s'énerve mon cher mari. Mais tu parles de Loufoca là !…

-Ne l'appel pas comme ça ! l'interrompis-je en tentant de garder mon calme. S'il te plaît. Elle a beaucoup changé, mais surtout, elle a beaucoup souffert, pendant et après la guerre. Les larmes me montent aux yeux en repensant à ce qu'elle a traversé.

-Je suis désolée, dit-il pour me consoler, honteux. Il sait que je tiens énormément à cette fille, bien qu'elle soit, qu'elle est toujours été, un peu « originale ». Je suis d'accord pour Gin' et Luna. Gin' marraine de Savannah, et Luna marraine de Logan. On les laisse en couple : ça sera plus simple pour les faire garder…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire :

-A peine ils sont nés que déjà tu veux t'en débarrasser… Quel père indigne tu fait !!!

Une rougeur passe sur son visage, puis un sourire… Ah ! les hommes !

-Reste plus qu'à leur annoncer maintenant ! repris-je.

- …

-Dray ?

-Tu crois que Ron va refaire un malaise ? demande-t-il moqueur avant de recevoir une petit claque derrière la tête.

Harry James Potter et Ginerva Weasley Potter ont accepté d'être parrain et marraine de Savannah Molly Malfoy, tandis que Ronald Billius Weasley acceptait d'être ceux de Logan Arthur Malfoy.

Molly et Arthur ont été très touchés par le choix que nous avons fait pour les seconds prénoms. Ils savent désormais, si tant est qu'ils l'aient jusque là ignoré, qu'ils sont les uniques grands-parents des petits Malfoy : mes parents sont partis hier en demande une faveur à Molly et Arthur : celle d'être toujours là pour nous, de nous aimer comme eux l'aurai fait, de nous aimer pour eux, mais surtout d'être les grands-parents de Savannah et Logan, mais aussi de tout ceux qui viendront ensuite. Je me demande combien ma mère pense que je vais avoir d'enfants pour avoir dit ça… Les parents ont de ces idées des fois.

Leur départ fût aussi éblouissant que leur arrivée. Aussi émouvant. Mais beaucoup plus triste.

Le lendemain, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui repartait. S'en est trop pour moi. Je fond en larmes dans les bras de mon grand frère, Harry, qui lui aussi ne peut contenir son émotion : c'est l'équivalent de son grand-père qui s'en va.

-Je trouverai un moyen petite sœur. Je te jure que je trouverai un moyen ma petite fée. Me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Trouver un moyen de quoi, je ne sais pas. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose : il est déterminé à trouver, alors il trouvera. Et quand il sera prêt à m'en dire plus, je l'aiderai.

Juste un petit mot pour dire merci a titemaya, dont les bonnes idées m'ont permis de nommer tout les petits rejetons de nos héros.

Et merci aussi ma tite blonde, qui se reconnaîtra, pour sa petite contribution dans le registre du comique.

Bisous à tous !


	12. Epilogue

11 ans ont passés

PDV : Drago Malfoy 

11 ans ont passés. Savannah et Logan ont maintenant onze ans, de même que Lily-Rose, fille de Ginny et Harry, et Jade, Fille de Angelina et Fred Weasley. Ils ont tout les quatre faire leur entrée au collège poudlard.

Larrissa, notre deuxième fille a eu neuf ans le 14 octobre, tandis que Jordan, notre petit dernier, a fêté ses six ans le 27 mai. Enfin, Sirius-James, fils vénéré de Harry a fêté ses dix ans le 21 août dernier.

Luna et Ron n'ont pas encore eu d'enfants. Ils ont donc décider de s'occuper des enfants des autres, chacun à sa façon.

Nous nous sommes tous retrouver à Poudlard : nous ne voulions pas de postes importants accordés uniquement pour notre statut de « héros » de la Grande Guerre, et non pour nos véritables valeurs, nos véritables talents. Nous avons donc été chercher des postes d'enseignants. Postes que nous avons obtenus de part nos expériences respectives… du moins nous l'espérons, mais l'avenir nous le diras. Luna s'occupent de nos enfants, ceux qui ne sont pas encore en âge de suivre les cours du collège. Hermione est maintenant professeur d'astronomie, ce qui lui permet de s'occuper des enfants avec Luna, ses cours se déroulant le soir, une fois la nuit tombée ; Ginny a prit le relais de Hagrid, parti en retraite , et enseigne les soins aux créatures magiques ; Harry, bien qu'ayant succédé au professeur Mc Gonagall à la direction de l'école, il continue à enseigner… la défense contre les forces du mal évidemment ! Fred et Georges Weasley enseignent ensemble le Vol et le Quiddich ; Ron enseigne les sortilèges, Neville Londubat la Botanique ; Mélodie Weasley, femme de Georges et marraine de Sirius-James Potter, la Métamorphose.

Les enfants, tous sans exception, étaient très excités à l'idée d'aller, tous ensemble à Poudlard. Même si certains ne suivraient pas les cours. Les adultes ont choisis l'année d'arrivée de leur plus grands enfants à l'école pour y faire leur retour. Comique comme situation non ?

Lorsque le 1er septembre est arrivé, j'ai bien cru que nous allions perdre patience : pour une raison de praticité, nous avons tous dormis dans une seule et même maison : la notre !! Un hasard ? Faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de rêver moi ! C'est plus de mon âge. Il faut que je laisse ce privilège à nos petits monstres. Ils ont d'ailleurs tous reçu un avertissement, même les plus petits : faire honneur à leur parents ! Je crains le pire ! Faire honneur à leur parents ! On a pas idée de leur donner ce conseil quand on sait qui sont les parents de ces crapules ! Surtout quand on voit les pères qu'ils ont et le comportement que ces dernier avaient à leur âge : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Drago Malfoy ! Soit les garçons qui ont connu et surtout créé le plus d'ennuis dans le collège. Surtout entre eux d'ailleurs. Dès le premier jour de notre première entrée à Poudlard. En conclusion, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas déroger à leur règle et faire le contraire de ce que leur mère respective leur a ordonné. En même temps, le directeur, c'est pas moi ! C'est pas moi qui aurait à les gronder, à les punir, et surtout à le faire comprendre que suivre l'exemple de leur père est loin d'être une bonne idée.

Quatre enfants, quatre répartitions, trois Griffondors, et une Serpentard ! Ma fille est à Serpentard !!!! J'en suis ravi !! Je ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas été content qu'elle soit avec son frère et ses amis mais au moins l'un de mes enfants aura suivi mes pas dans cette maison, dont je suis aujourd'hui le directeur. Je vais peut-être pouvoir me rapprocher un peu plus d'elle.

Mon fils est avec ses amis à Griffondor… C'est Hermione qui va être contente ! Elle est elle aussi directrice de maison et je vous laisse deviner laquelle !

Un mois après la rentrée, tout semble bien se passer… Sauf peut-être le fait que nos enfants nous appel respectivement « Papa », « Maman », « Oncle Untel », « Tante Unetelle ». Au départ, c'était plus par habitude qu'autre chose… Maintenant, c'est une sorte de jeu entre eux : c'est à celui qui fera craquer l'un de nous le plus vite.

Depuis qu'il est à la direction, Harry a décidé de gardé « le système » des maisons, qui permet de conserver un certain esprit de groupe, mais il a décidé de faire disparaître les quatre grandes tables symbolisant les quatre maisons au profit de tables plus petites, rondes, pouvant accueillir environ quinze personnes. Il a pris cette initiative pour tenter de réunir enfin les quatre maisons. Même s'il ne le dit pas à haute voix, nous savons tous le pourquoi de cette nouvelle règle : il a une peur panique d'un nouveau cas de « Voldemort », un fou qui voudrait exterminer une branche du monde sorcier.

Du coup, nos enfants sont continuellement ensemble, sauf bien entendu pendant les cours : Savannah ne rejoins ses amis que pour les cours de Potion (avec moi) et les cours de « Défense contre les forces du mal » (avec Harry). Et il me semble qu'ils sont ensemble aussi pour la botanique avec Neville.

Une chose semble étrange. De mon point de vue en tout cas. Savannah. En dehors des cours, elle reste avec « es cousins », de même pendant les cours qu'ils ont en commun, mais le reste du temps, elle reste désespérément seule. Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre. Elle m'a dit que c'était les autres Serpentards qui ne voulaient pas d'elle. Mais c'est ridicule. Au non de quoi ne voudraient-ils pas d'elle ? Elle est belle, intelligente et descend d'une ligne ancienne de sorciers, pas toujours respectés d'accord, mais tout de même !

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous réunis dans les appartements directoriaux de Harry. Nous sommes tous sous le choc. Nous avons tous le regard fixé sur lui, nous n'y croyions pas. Peut-être n'y croirons nous d'ailleurs jamais. Il nous a avoué aujourd'hui en quoi consistait la promesse faite à Hermione, le jour où Albus Dumbledore est retourné au Royaume des morts : « Je trouverai un moyen petite sœur. Je te jure que je trouverai un moyen ma petite fée. ». Hermione n'avait pas comprit. Je n'avait pas comprit lorsqu'elle m'en a parlé. Et pour tout dire, nous n'y pensions plus. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais là !

Il nous a avoué que depuis maintenant onze ans, il cherchait, cherchait et cherchait encore, cherchait désespérément un moyen de ramener les parents de Hermione et le Professeur Dumbledore, de façon définitive. Ce qui est complètement impossible. Mais « Impossible n'est pas Potter ». Du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donne. Ce qui m'étonne moi, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'a pas parlé de ramener ses parents à lui.

Hermione semble sortir de sa torpeur. Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Il a pensé à ça juste pour elle. Parce qu'elle avait subit trop d'émotions en peu de temps, qu'elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler :

-Harry… Tu sais, tu as toujours su que c'est impossible. Dumbledore te la dit lui même lors de notre première année. Pourquoi d'un coup tu a pensé à ça ? Pourquoi t'être tuer à la tâche en sachant pertinemment qu'elle était vouée à l'échec ?

-Pour toi. Souviens toi dans quel état tu étais après le départ de tes parents, et après celui de Dumbledore il y a onze ans…

-Harry… Je venais d'accoucher… Je venais d'avoir des jumeaux, ce qui était pour moi la surprise du siècle… Je ne dis pas que ton attention ne me touche pas au contraire mais… mais… En fait je crois que tu es devenu complètement fou… dit-elle en souriant. Je sais ce qu'elle cherche en disant ça.

-Fou ? Fou ou loufoque ? Fou je file à Sainte Mangouste, loufoque, je suis à ma place ici, comme Dumbledore…

-Gagné chérie ! Dis-je en éclatant de rire Harry, Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit en deuxième année, qu'il serait toujours là tant qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour croire en lui ?

Il y a un moment de silence. Harry se souvient de ce moment, et de ce que lui a apporté sa fidélité à Dumbledore. Elle lui a sauvé la vie cette année là. Elle l'a fait grandir, devenir l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Après dix minutes de silence, dix minutes de commémoration, même si personne ne voudra l'admettre, je re prends la parole et pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

-Pourquoi pas tes parents ?

Voyant qu'il ne comprend pas ma question, je développe :

-Tu as parlé de faire revenir les parents d'Hermione et notre directeur. Mais tu n'as pas parlé de faire revenir tes parents. Pourquoi ?

Il semble songeur. Il sait pourquoi. Mais il ne sait pas si il doit me répondre ou pas. Il ne sait pas si il le souhaite. Mais dans le fond, il ne sais surtout pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Ce qu'il ressent lui fait peur :

-En fait… J'ai toujours vécu sans mes parents. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux. Je n'ai eu aucun moment de complicité avec eux. Ils sont morts trop tôt pour que ça ait pu arriver. J'ai, d'une certaine manière, été habitué à vivre sans mes parents. Je les aime, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus, mais, il me manque certainement moins que ceux d'Hermione. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que la sensation de manque est plus présente chez Hermione qui a toujours vécue avec ses parents, qui a toujours partagé avec eux. Moi je n'ai pas connu ça. En tout cas pas avec mes parents biologiques. Pas avec Lily et James Potter. J'ai connu ça, oui, avec Molly et Arthur Weasley. Ce sont mes parents d'adoption. Et je sais, au fond de moi que mes parents approuve mon choix.

Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Au fond je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais. Tout ce que je sais maintenant, c'est que Harry Potter est un homme simple, qui, malgré les épreuves a su rester humble, généreux et droit. Une chose est sûre : j'ai énormément de respect pour lui. Surtout maintenant. Au moins autant que j'avais de haine pour lui il y a maintenant plus de vingt ans.

Nous nous regardons, et, étant tout trois orphelins, recueillis par la même famille, nous nous comprenons.

Nous nous levons et rejoignons nos amis dans le bar « les trois balais » ou nous avons rendez-vous pour fêter l'anniversaire de Mélodie Weasley, femme de Georges Wesaley.

Nous avons tous la trentaine passée, nous avons tous connu la Grande Guerre, nous y avons tous connu un rôle décisif, nous avons tous connu des pertes à cause d'elle. Nous aspirons aujourd'hui à une vie normale, sans haine, sans mort, pour nous, nos amis, nos famille. Pour tous.

FIN 



Alors voilà ! C'est la fin de mon histoire. En tout cas en ce qui concerne les héros que vous connaissez tous, mais ils ont eu des enfants alors… qui sait ?

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et à lire vos reviews. Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, ou tout autres commentaires, ils sont les bienvenus…

Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont lu, ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et ceux qui sont resté anonymes. Un grand Merci à vous tous.

Si certains aime bien mon style, si certains ont bien aimés mes deux histoires, « Mieux vaut tard que jamais » et « Après la pluie viendra le beau temps », si ils ont des préférences dans les personnages (on en a tous, qui va me dire le contraire ?), alors, je peux, s'ils le souhaitent leur écrire une histoire. Il leur suffit de me laisser une reviews et leur adresses mail pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur eu une idée d'histoire en ce qui concerne l'un des enfants, l'un des descendant de nos chouchoux. En lissant ce chapitre on peut d'ailleurs avoir une idée de la personnes et de l'histoire. Pöur le moment je vois cette histoire en OS, d'autant plus que je me sens plus douée pour les OS que pour les longues histoires. Mais en même temps je commence.

Bref, trêve de blabla inutile.

J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Bisous à tous

Miss Potter-Malfoy-Weasley


End file.
